icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs
These were held to determine the entry from the Thunder Bay Amateur Hockey Association into the Memorial Cup playoffs: *1918-19 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1919-20 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1920-21 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1921-22 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1922-23 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1923-24 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1924-25 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1925-26 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1926-27 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1927-28 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1928-29 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1929-30 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1930-31 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1931-32 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1932-33 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1933-34 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1934-35 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1935-36 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1936-37 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1937-38 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1938-39 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1939-40 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1940-41 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1941-42 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1942-43 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1943-44 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1944-45 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1945-46 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1946-47 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1947-48 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1948-49 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1949-50 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1950-51 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1951-52 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1952-53 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1953-54 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1954-55 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1955-56 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1956-57 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1957-58 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1958-59 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1959-60 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1960-61 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1961-62 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1962-63 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1963-64 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1964-65 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1965-66 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1966-67 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1967-68 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1968-69 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs *1969-70 Thunder Bay Junior Playoffs After the 1969-1970 season Junior was divided in to Major Junior and Junior A. The Thunder Bay area teams completed in Junior A, which had the Centennial Cup as the national championship until 1995. From 1996 onward the Royal Bank Cup was the national championship for Junior A hockey. *1971 Jack Adams Trophy (Playoffs to determine area representative at 1971 Hewitt-Dudley Memorial Trophy) *1971-72 TBMJHL Season (only junior league in area, champion to 1972 Hewitt-Dudley Memorial Trophy) *1972-73 TBJHL Season *1973-74 TBJHL Season *1974-75 TBJHL Season *1975-76 TBJHL Season *1976-77 TBJHL Season *1977-78 TBJHL Season *''From 1978 to 1980 there was no Junior A in the Thunder Bay area.'' *''From 1980 to 1982 the Thunder Bay Kings were uncontested and they participated in the Dudley Hewitt Cup. They participated in the multilevel Thunder Bay Hockey League.'' *1982-83 TBJHL Season *1983-84 TBJHL Season *''From 1984 to 2000 the Thunder Bay Flyers (the renamed Thunder Bay Kings) were uncontested and they participated in the''' Dudley Hewitt Cup.''' They particpated in the United States Hockey League. *''For 2000-01 there was no Junior A in Thunder Bay as the Flyers folded after the 1999-2000 season. :After one season of no Junior A level hockey in the area the Superior International Junior A was formed for 2001-02 season as only Junior A league in district and thus the league playoff champion advanced to the Dudley Hewitt Cup. :*2001-02 SIJHL Season :*2002-03 SIJHL Season :*2003-04 SIJHL Season :*2004-05 SIJHL Season :*2005-06 SIJHL Season :*2006-07 SIJHL Season :*2007-08 SIJHL Season :*2008-09 SIJHL Season :*2009-10 SIJHL Season :*2010-11 SIJHL Season :*2011-12 SIJHL Season :*2012-13 SIJHL Season :*2013-14 SIJHL Season : Category:Thunder Bay Junior Hockey